The Foregone Conclusion
by Akuni-A
Summary: The discussion about the events in the closet went well, but Ichigo and Renji still have some unfinished business to attend to the next morning. Pairing: IchigoxRenji, sequel to 'An Important Discussion'


**Title:** The Foregone Conclusion  
**Series:** sequel to 'A Tight Squeeze' and 'An Important Discussion'  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** PWP, Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17 (Smut)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** through manga chapter 250  
**Word Count:** 6557**  
Summary:** The discussion about the events in the closet went well, but Ichigo and Renji still have some unfinished business to attend to the next morning.

**A/N:** Well it waited almost a year, but the next part of this smutty little series is finally done. I was a bit out of practice at writing hardcore smut – it was great fun getting back into it again for this. -grin-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** Also posted on my LJ. Please ask if you want to share it. :)

**Dedication:** To all fellow Renji/Ichigo fangirls/guys out there. We know it's impossible, we know it's silly, and we know it's _damned hot! _ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

**The Foregone Conclusion**

Ichigo woke slowly, not quite ready to give up the relaxed sleep-haze, or the lingering rush of the tantalizing dream that was already fading. Warm and comfortable, he tucked his head down into the pillow and tried to slip back into sleep, but an odd sensation at his back kept his mind too alert.

The first thing that seemed out of place was that he was naked. He didn't usually sleep naked, but he was quite warm so he supposed he'd taken off his pyjamas in the night.

But there were several other things that were even more unusual: the arm wrapped around his waist, perilously close to his morning erection… the leg pinned between both of his… the moist breath on the back of his neck. And… Ichigo swallowed – there was an unmistakeable hardness pressed against his backside.

Finding himself naked in bed with someone else was startling enough, but even that was eclipsed by the ache in his thighs, as if he'd done far too many squats the previous day. Which, he supposed, he _had_ now fully awake, in his mind he replayed a few key scenes from the night before. He flexed his buttocks, and felt the blood rush to his face at the slight twinge, a not-uncomfortable reminder of just what he'd been doing to acquire all those sore muscles.

His movement provoked a sleepy grumble from his bedmate, and Ichigo froze. _W__hat am I supposed to do about this_ He steeled his nerves, and forced his eyes open.

Renji's bedroom looked pretty much the same as it had the previous night, though Ichigo admitted he hadn't been looking at the décor when they'd stumbled into the room, tearing each others' clothes off and—

_This is no time to daydream!_ Ichigo took a deep breath and carefully turned his head to look at the man currently spooned around him. Beneath the light sheet, Renji was naked as well – Ichigo didn't need to look to know that, as Renji was firmly pressed against as much of Ichigo's own bare skin as was possible. Renji's long, red hair was splayed over the pillow they shared, the vibrant mass lying every which way – down his back, across his chest, and even one thick strand that slid off Ichigo's arm as he moved a little more, lying on his back to get a better view.

In sleep, Renji looked far more vulnerable and relaxed than Ichigo had ever seen him. More vulnerable than he'd been with blood pouring out of his broken body after they'd fought in Soul Society so many months ago. More relaxed than he'd been with a huge smile and bright red cheeks after they'd shared one bottle too many only weeks ago, at the party Inoue had thrown not long before she'd been abducted; she'd insisted they all take a day off from training to fight the arrancar before they burnt themselves out.

_Inoue._ The reason they'd been in Hueco Mundo in the first place. The reason they'd trapped themselves in that closet, and the reason they were going to get raked over the coals when they responded to the summons the Commander-General had issued yesterday.

Ichigo sighed before he could catch himself, and his heart rate shot up in panic when Renji's eyelids fluttered, signalling his imminent wakefulness.

_What do I say? What if he—_ Ichigo's mind spun frantically, desperate to find the answer in time. It had all seemed so much simpler last night in the rush and heat of the moment.

His breath caught when he realized Renji was looking at him, still wearing the same peaceful expression he'd worn in sleep.

Part of him wanted to run. _What made me do that all of a sudden, what the hell got into me last night?_ His groin tightened further at the unintentional pun, and Ichigo knew he was lost.

He wanted to do it all over again.

"Hey." Ichigo managed to keep his voice steady.

Renji blinked sleepily. "Hey." Unable to tear his eyes away, Ichigo struggled to think of something else to say as they continued staring at each other in silence.

"Why is your place so empty?" Ichigo blurted abruptly, unable to deal with the rising tension.

Renji shrugged. "Never had a reason t' decorate."

"I've got some posters you can have, brighten the place up a bit." Ichigo could've kicked himself, but the ridiculous babble didn't seem to bother Renji at all.

One corner of Renji's mouth quirked upward in an awkward smile. "Yeah, ok. I'd like that."

Ichigo wished he could look away; he didn't want Renji to see the silly grin that he couldn't suppress, but it was no use.

"I suck at words." Renji's voice was still rough with sleep, and he cleared his throat a bit before he continued. "I got no idea what we're supposed t' say here."

His expression hadn't changed, but the hint of nervousness in Renji's tone made Ichigo relax. Knowing he wasn't the only one floundering made him feel a great deal better, and reinforced the half-expressed sentiments they'd exchanged during their previous encounters.

Once he'd made up his mind, the next step was surprisingly simple. "Yanno, I'm not so great with words, either," Ichigo admitted. "We're more the action type, anyway." He rolled on his side to fully face his lover.

Renji seemed to be on the same page. He nodded, his smile growing wider as he shifted, his arm tightening around Ichigo's waist. "Action-oriented, that's u—"

Ichigo moved forward and met him half way.

The lips against his were dry and chapped, but warmth curled deep in his belly as they moved with his. Eyes sliding shut, Ichigo pressed closer, wrapping a hand around Renji's back and gripping his shoulder. The embrace drew their groins together, morning erections bumping each other enticingly.

Unfortunately, getting closer also made Ichigo aware that he had a serious need to relieve himself. Reluctantly, he loosened his hold on Renji and ended the kiss. Ichigo opened his eyes as they pulled apart, and noticed something unusual. "Huh," he said curiously. "Your eyes really _are_ red. Why is that?"

Renji shrugged. "Why's your hair orange?" he countered with a grin. Then his eyes widened, and he turned his face away. "Don't take this the wrong way, but would ya mind if we, er… got cleaned up first?"

"What…_oh._" Ichigo sat up quickly, and immediately regretted it as his calf muscle spasmed. He hissed in pain, forcing his leg straight out and pressing down with his heel to try and stop the cramping.

"Why'd we think it was a good idea t' spend the night movin' around like that when we weren't fully healed yet?" Renji moved stiffly as he slid out of the bed.

Ichigo rubbed the heel of his hand against the slowly relaxing knot in his calf, and snorted. "You really hafta ask?"

Renji grinned again, and, not bothering with clothes, headed toward what Ichigo presumed must be the bathroom. "I actually got spare towels an' stuff for guests – well, anyone who passes out drunk on the floor." Ichigo forgot to rub his leg as he watched Renji stretch and run a hand through his tangled hair before continuing. "It's kinda small, but big enough for two, I think, if the two don't mind gettin' friendly."

Heart racing, Ichigo grinned back and threw off the blanket.

§

Ichigo hadn't given it much thought at the time. Why would he? He and his sisters had been forced to endure their father's hideous pantomime on the ins and outs of sex, but the mortifying presentation had neglected to mention the necessary facts about what happened _after._ The future med student in him had known and understood the basics before they'd had sex, but the rest of him hadn't thought about the physical consequences. Those consequences weren't so hard to deal with, though part of his morning routine burned uncomfortably.

Intellectually Ichigo knew the discomfort wouldn't last long, but contemplating in the clear light of morning just what he was cleaning off himself, and where it had come from, and how it had got there was very different. Reading a clinical description of the mechanics was nothing compared to performing them.

_For one thing, they don't tell you what it feels like to be so close to someone, to feel so good and need to make them feel the same way._

Ichigo had never expected to have anything more than casual friendship with Renji. _He's loud, and __irritating__, and altogether too cocky._ Ichigo grinned around the new toothbrush. He was also brave, and funny, and the way he moved sent all of Ichigo's blood straight to his groin.

Just thinking about it was enough to arouse him; the towel he'd wrapped around his waist out of habit after his shower did nothing to conceal his growing erection. Ichigo shook his head as he set the toothbrush down in the holder. _Whatever happens, it'll be __fun_ He bent over the sink, scooping a handful of water and rinsing the last of the toothpaste from his mouth.

A flash of red in the mirror drew Ichigo's attention; he straightened, keeping one eye on Renji's reflection as the shinigami moved toward him.

"Interesting view," Renji observed with a grin, his eyes moving up and down as he took in Ichigo's appearance in the mirror. He still hadn't put on so much as a robe, and Ichigo felt the heat radiating as Renji came to stand closely behind him, only _just_ avoiding touching.

"You think so?" Ichigo untucked the end of the towel and let it fall to the floor.

Then he felt Renji's breath on his neck, and warm lips brushed against Ichigo's left ear as Renji pressed up against Ichigo's back, sliding his hands around to rest on Ichigo's hips. "Yeah, I think so."

Ichigo pressed right back, grinding his rear against Renji's erection. He reached behind, running his hands up Renji's thighs before grasping the hand on his right hip. Ichigo slid Renji's hand over his abdomen and down, but Renji twisted his wrist and suddenly their hands were reversed; Ichigo ended up with his cock in his own hand, with Renji's hand atop his squeezing lightly.

"I wanna watch," Renji said, his voice low, his eyes catching Ichigo's in the mirror and holding them steadily.

The idea was unexpectedly appealing. A shiver of desire ran through Ichigo right down to his fingers, leaving them tingling.

"What do you wanna see?" Ichigo asked slowly. Tightening his fingers around his erection, he stroked twice lazily, extremely conscious of how Renji's hand felt over his, moving with him.

"Show me," Renji murmured. "Show me what ya like." He ran his gaze down Ichigo's reflection again, watching as Ichigo began moving in an easy rhythm.

It was odd to be doing this in front of someone else, but Ichigo found himself more aroused than he'd ever imagined as he watched Renji's equally stimulated reactions. Renji leaned closer against Ichigo and started kissing his neck, leaving small reddened spots from gentle bites now and then, but his attention never left the same spot on the mirror.

Ichigo felt Renji's heart beating quickly against his back, and, grinning at Renji in the mirror, lost the last lingering self-consciousness. He leaned his head back against Renji's shoulder and let go, enjoying the sensations, feeling the tension gradually building.

Renji moved his hand away from Ichigo's and began moving it in circles up and over and around, exploring the muscles of Ichigo's torso. When his hand reached Ichigo's chest, Renji ran his palm lightly over Ichigo's nipple, then rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. Ichigo sucked in a breath, pleasure rippling through him at the touch.

Ichigo sped up, his breathing growing a little faster as the thrill of watching Renji watching _him_ fuelled the desire spreading from his groin. He brought his left hand into play, sliding it slowly off Renji's thigh and across his own belly, then down to gather his balls. Renji groaned, a deep rumble that reverberated through Ichigo's chest, and wetness from Renji's cock spread against Ichigo's lower back.

"Got your attention?" Ichigo licked his lips, watching Renji's reflection with half-lidded eyes.

In response, Renji gripped him tighter, thrusting his erection against Ichigo. "Hell yeah." His voice was rough with desire, and Ichigo felt the atmosphere in the small room thicken as the energy crackled around them.

"Good." Ichigo rolled his fingers, gently squeezing his balls as he began stroking purposefully. The heat coiled tighter in his belly, and he moaned deep in his throat. His cock was hard and hot in his hand as he pumped faster, his hips twitching as he brought himself closer and closer; Renji's harsh pants against his neck and his hands over Ichigo's chest took him the rest of the way.

Ichigo leaned heavily against Renji as he came, his gasp echoing loudly; warm, sticky come shot up and dripped down his stomach, splashing over his thumb and Renji's wrist. A lust-filled growl from Renji sent another shiver racing through Ichigo's body. Renji's hand covered Ichigo's once more as Ichigo slowed, massaging the last pearly drops from his cock.

Breathing hard and still a bit unsteady, Ichigo nonetheless managed a broad grin as he saw the flush of arousal on Renji's face and neck, felt the trembling _need_ in the hand clutching his own.

"Hope you… learned something." Ichigo chuckled a bit breathlessly and started to move his hand away from his softening cock, but Renji's fingers caught his, and raised their joined hands across Ichigo's chest and up to his own mouth.

"Definitely." Still watching Ichigo's face in the mirror, Renji sucked Ichigo's thumb into his mouth, winding his tongue around it and licking it clean. Ichigo remembered the slightly bitter, salty taste from the closet, remembered Renji telling him he tasted _good_ last night. The tickle of Renji's tongue lapping at his thumb and the insistent push of Renji's extremely full erection at his back made Ichigo realize it wouldn't take long at all for him to get going again.

"What did you learn?" Ichigo asked, rotating his hips to increase the friction on Renji's cock, taking great satisfaction in the shudder that ran down Renji's long frame.

"Ya still taste good," Renji mumbled around Ichigo's thumb. "An' I think ya need another shower." One final lick, and he released Ichigo's fingers. Ichigo turned on the spot and, burying the somewhat cleaned hand in the hair at the back of Renji's neck, brought their mouths together in a far more satisfying kiss than the one that had been interrupted in bed.

As they pressed closer together, Ichigo felt Renji's cock twitch and throb against his stomach, slipping between them in the come still cooling on his skin. He opened his mouth to Renji's tongue, tasting the faint hint of himself under the lingering mint; he thought it was much the same as Renji's, and Ichigo suddenly wanted very badly to taste Renji again, to feel Renji's hands clutching his head and shoulders again in surprise, to give Renji the same intense pleasure he'd given Ichigo.

It was a while before they broke apart. "You need a shower, too," Ichigo said against Renji's lips, lips he felt stretch into a grin under his own.

Renji stepped away and turned the shower on again. Ichigo lingered as Renji stepped into the cubicle, enjoying the view of firm buttocks flexing. "Interesting view." Ichigo smirked as he tossed Renji's own comment back at him.

"See somethin' ya like?" Renji raised one inked eyebrow and tilted his head invitingly.

"Uh huh." Ichigo followed him into the small shower and was immediately pulled into another heated embrace. Streams of water beat down on their heads as lips and tongues met in a watery kiss, fingers digging into muscled biceps and taut buttocks. Long, wet strands of Renji's hair stuck to Ichigo's face and neck as they clung together and kissed with abandon.

With the tip of his tongue, Ichigo traced the smooth bumps and ridges on the roof of Renji's mouth. He pushed Renji back until they were leaning against the wall, and groaned as Renji began sucking and nibbling on his tongue.

But the tiny room quickly filled with steam, and with water trickling down their faces they finally had to separate to take proper breaths. Renji pushed his hair back out of his face with both hands and grinned down at Ichigo. "We ain't gettin' very clean."

Ichigo chuckled, and reached for the soap. "It's early yet. We've got at least an hour before we'll be summoned."

Renji's forehead furrowed. "Yeah. What're we gonna do about that?"

Ichigo shrugged, and concentrated on lathering the soap. "Dunno yet." Running sudsy hands over Renji's chest and abdomen, he wiped away the last traces of his own come. He didn't have any more of an answer just then, as his mind was currently busy dealing with their immediate situation.

Washing another person was a strangely intimate activity, and part of Ichigo was still amazed at the fact that he was doing these intimate things with the person he'd tried so hard not to secretly fantasize about. His fingers shook just a little as he twisted the soap in his hands again to work up more lather, then set it aside and reached for a more tempting target.

Renji's cock was just like the rest of him – long and lean and _very_ appealing. It was also still incredibly hard. The thought kept floating around Ichigo's mind that it had been _inside_ him only hours before. It had felt amazing on his end, and he wondered what it had been like on the other; Renji had certainly seemed to enjoy it. _Guess I'll just have to find out._

Ichigo wrapped both of his soapy hands around the shaft; Renji tilted his head back against the wall and let out a long sigh that turned into a deep groan as Ichigo squeezed him slowly from base to tip. The erotic sound filled the small shower, surrounding Ichigo and setting his blood pumping again.

When Ichigo released Renji's cock and cupped his hands under the spray, Renji looked down with a confused expression. "Oh hell no, don't stop now, Ichigo!" His hands flexed at his sides.

"Oh, sorry, not stopping," Ichigo reassured him with a sheepish grin. "Just wanna try somethin' else."

Renji leaned his head back against the wall again and chuckled. "Whatever ya want."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gathering as much water as he could, Ichigo rinsed the soap off Renji, one leisurely handful at a time, running his fingers down the inky lines on Renji's chest and abdomen.

"I like these," Ichigo murmured; then, before he could kick himself for making such an inane statement, sank quickly to his knees and wrapped his hand around Renji's erection again.

"They're…_nngh_…milestones. They match Za—_sonuva bitch!_" Renji choked out the curse as Ichigo slid his lips down over his cock. His body jerked, and Ichigo had to slap a hand down on Renji's hip and pull back, to keep Renji still and avoid being choked.

"Sorry!" Renji gasped, his fingers curling around Ichigo's shoulder. "Felt _damn_ good."

Ichigo looked up to meet Renji's gaze, blinking rapidly through the warm mist, and quirked the corner of his mouth up in a smile. "Uh huh." He licked the inside of Renji's thigh, then climbed higher to trace the jagged tattoos on his torso. "Tell me about them," he said, dropping down low again. "Just don't choke me this time."

Renji snorted, but his grip on Ichigo's shoulder tightened as Ichigo took him in again. "Ya want me t' talk about my zanpakutou _right now?_"

"Mmhmm." This time Ichigo was prepared for the twitch as his reply hummed around Renji's cock. Circling his tongue around the head produced another deeply aroused noise. He flicked over the little knot on the underside, and the flavours intensified along with the volume of Renji's groans.

Ichigo moved away again briefly. "Talk," he ordered with another grin for Renji's dazed expression, then licked at Renji again.

"Uh ok… they're all our a–_ahh!_–accomplishments. As a team." Renji reached out and wove his fingers through Ichigo's wet hair. "Zabimaru's got markings like this, so…_oh fuck yes right there!_...I got 'em t' match."

"Hmm." Ichigo made an interested noise deep in his throat, then sucked hard.

Renji swore again, and his fingers tapped urgently on Ichigo's shoulder. "Close," he panted, his tone warning. "_Very_ close." His legs had begun to tremble, and anticipation sent a shot of renewed desire down to Ichigo's quickly reviving erection.

Ichigo didn't stop. He just patted the hip he was still holding down, then trailed the fingers of his other hand up between Renji's thighs. Cupping the tightly drawn sac, Ichigo tightened his lips and slid faster up and down the shaft, darting his tongue out on every pass. He moved his hand down and slipped one finger back further, pressing lightly until he could slide the tip inside.

Whatever Renji was muttering in between the moans and curses halted abruptly as he stiffened; his hands gripped Ichigo almost painfully as he came. Warm, salty fluid flooded Ichigo's mouth, and he did his best to add swallowing to his coordinated movements. He was mostly successful, though he felt he'd lost a bit out of the corner of his mouth.

Ichigo gradually slowed, finally stopping when Renji's hands relaxed their vice-like grip. He let Renji's cock slide out of his mouth, his throat a little sore as he swallowed again and turned his face up, the streaming water washing over him as he savoured the satisfaction at having brought Renji to such a state. Then Renji was grabbing hold of him once more and dragging him back up to his feet.

"Careful," Ichigo laughed, but broke off with a swiftly indrawn breath when Renji, pupils wide, leaned in and slowly licked him from chin to mouth. His heart slammed hard against his ribs as he realized what Renji was doing.

"Ya didn't have t' do that," Renji murmured, his lips brushing against Ichigo's as he spoke.

"Neither did you," Ichigo replied, with a smile he knew Renji would feel. "I wanted to." He tilted his head and swept his tongue over Renji's lips. "Wanna do _more,_" Ichigo suggested, tilting his hips so his growing erection rubbed against Renji's thigh.

In response, Renji parted his lips and kissed him hard for a long moment. "Good idea," he said, once they'd separated. "We done in here?"

Ichigo nodded, anticipation rising.

Gimme two minutes," Renji offered. He grinned and gathered a handful of his wet hair. "Gotta deal with this now, before we get called in."

"Right." Ichigo stepped out into the bathroom and, retrieving his towel from the floor, quickly dried himself off. As he did, off-key humming accompanied the splashing sounds from the shower. Ichigo chuckled quietly and smirked to himself as he searched for a hairbrush.

The small shelf next to the shower only held towels, so Ichigo started opening the drawers in the sink cabinet. His chuckle turned into a loud laugh as he opened a drawer that was completely full of black hair bands.

"What's so funny?" Renji called over the sound of the shower.

"Go through a lot of hair ties, do ya?"

"Yep." Renji laughed, and the water shut off. "Ya think that's funny – should see the pile of bandanas in the closet. Rukia sends me the craziest lookin' ones she can find."

Ichigo snorted. "Figures." He poked through the hair bands idly, and unearthed a small jar at the back of the drawer. Pulling it out, he turned it around looking for a label, but there wasn't one.

Renji stepped out of the shower and snagged a towel off the shelf. When he saw the jar in Ichigo's hand, his expression turned to one of surprise. "Thought I'd lost that ages ago!"

"What is it?" Ichigo held the jar up to the light.

Renji shrugged and began towelling his hair. "Ikkaku's salve. He refused t' gimme any more 'cause I lost two jars in the living world. Hah, bastard'll hafta start coughin' up again."

"I remember that stuff," Ichigo said slowly. "It's real good…" He eyed Renji thoughtfully. "Pretty slick stuff."

Renji looked at the jar, then looked back at Ichigo and licked his lips. "So, do ya wanna…?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, good." Renji dropped the towel on the floor and, placing his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, backed him out into the bedroom.

They landed in a heap on the bed. Ichigo crawled over top of Renji and locked lips again, dropping the jar and letting his hands roam freely. Renji's kiss was fierce and possessive, his tongue diving into Ichigo's mouth like it belonged there. Not that Ichigo was complaining.

Ichigo's erection was pressed between their bodies, the friction as they ground together driving his attention away from kissing toward other things. He broke the kiss slowly, disengaging their lips and sucking Renji's tongue as he lifted his head away.

But then, as he looked down at Renji's face, flushed with lust and desire, Ichigo's rhythm faltered as he contemplated his next move. Everything had been so easy the night before; a touch here, a lick and a glance there… Today, all of his instincts seemed to have shut down.

Ichigo stopped, flushing slightly. "I haven't… I don't…" Ichigo looked away, not wanting to see laughter in his friend's eyes. _Damn, I__'__m gonna screw this up and feel like even more of a fool!_

A calloused hand on his cheek turned his face back. "Hey, it ain't like _I_ had any idea what we were doin', either. We seemed t' manage all right, though." Renji grinned at him through his own flush.

Ichigo felt surprise drain the heat from his face. "What? You're kidding me." He laughed, more out of relief than at Renji's expense. If he was going to flounder his way through this, at least it wouldn't be alone.

Renji huffed. "Well, _you_ ain't got much experience, either!" The sparkle in the red eyes assured Ichigo that Renji wasn't as upset as he was pretending to be, so he played along, relaxing with the familiarity of their banter.

"I'm _sixteen_ What's your excuse?" Ichigo twisted so he was sitting on Renji's legs, and folded his arms expectantly.

This time it was Renji who looked away. "I was waitin'," he said gruffly.

"Waiting? For what?" Ichigo took a breath and forced the words out around the thread of guilt winding through him. "For who?"

"No one, just… waitin'." Renji cleared his throat. "Wanted it t' be right." His hands slid casually over Ichigo's thighs. "An' I will kick your ass if ya gimme shit about bein' old fashioned!"

_Well shit._ Ichigo was floored. "No, that's actually… I mean, when did…" he licked his lips nervously. "When did you decide it would be right… with me?"

Renji finally looked at him again, a small smile on his face. "Remember when we fought Aizen together, up at the Soukyoku?" Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, we worked pretty good together, an' I kinda had a feelin' 'bout then, that ya might be somethin' kinda special. After ya left, I started thinkin' 'bout it."

_That long? We've both been hiding this _that long? Ichigo could only stare.

"Havin' sex is easy. Havin' a lover's somethin' else." Renji grinned suddenly, and cocked one tattooed eyebrow expectantly. "Up for the challenge?"

Confidence restored, Ichigo grinned back. "Hell yeah." He snagged the small jar out of the rumpled bedding and scooped out a generous amount of salve with two fingers. Covering Renji's body with his own again, Ichigo nipped at Renji's lips briefly, then kissed his way down the inked neck and chest as he slid his hand between Renji's parted thighs.

He circled the soft skin with slick fingers, massaging all around before gently easing first one and then another inside. Renji made a startlingly soft sound of pleasure as Ichigo twisted his wrist. "I liked when you did this," Ichigo murmured, stroking in and out slowly.

"That was fun." Renji hands burrowed into Ichigo's hair and his chest rose and fell more quickly against the smug smile Ichigo couldn't contain. Ichigo licked at one pert nipple, then carefully closed his teeth and lips around it and sucked. A twitch against his belly signalled Renji's arousal as surely as the gasp that escaped when Ichigo's fingers brushed up against something round and firm.

"Ahh, I remember _that,_ too." Ichigo looked up and smirked at the expression of bliss on Renji's face. Oh yes, he remembered that _very_ well. He curled his fingers over it again just to see Renji's eyes roll back in his head, then carefully withdrew them entirely. Renji blinked several times and lifted himself up on his elbows expectantly.

"So, Renji," Ichigo raised one eyebrow and tried to calm his nervous excitement with a joke, as he spread more of the salve over his erection, "how d'ya want it?"

Renji snorted a laugh; with a grin, he wriggled out from under Ichigo and flipped him over onto his back.

"Ya _need_ t' see what this looks like," Renji said, straddling him and placing his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "Ya need t' feel what it's like havin' someone ya care 'bout lookin' down at ya, seein' how they look when they take ya in…"

Ichigo nodded. "View's pretty good from there, too." His hand trembled just a bit as he guided his cock while Renji lowered himself over it. He felt the pressure, the slight resistance, then—

Heat surrounded him, claiming his cock in an amazingly tight grip. It felt so incredibly _good_ and _right_ and Ichigo nearly lost it right there as Renji slid down almost all the way.

"Bloody hell, that feels – fuck, don't move!" Ichigo gasped; he quickly grasped the base of his erection and took a deep, shuddering breath to calm himself.

Renji just nodded, his mouth hanging open as he drew in a ragged breath of his own. "Ok just… this is…"

"I know." Ichigo took another breath and then caught Renji's hips in both hands. "Ready?"

In response, Renji shifted and then he was sitting right in Ichigo's lap. "Oh yeah." He rocked forward a bit, lowering his head and capturing Ichigo's mouth in a wet kiss before rocking back again.

Mind still reeling at the fact that he was buried to the hilt inside Renji, Ichigo tried to match Renji's actions, rolling his hips experimentally as they moved together. Renji rose up on his knees, and Ichigo thrust up to meet him on the downstroke. Their bodies slapped together, the sound strangely satisfying.

The sensations were intense; pleasure raced through him as he drove in again and again, watching himself disappear into Renji. Long, damp strands of hair brushed over Ichigo's cheek as Renji leaned down again for another brief kiss, the light feathery touch making Ichigo shiver.

Remembering something from the night before, Ichigo thrust a little harder, encouraging Renji to lift a little higher. When they smacked together again, Ichigo knew he'd done it right when Renji's wordless exclamation rang out.

"Do that… again," Renji gasped, his fingers digging into Ichigo's shoulders as he rode him faster. The arousing sight sent Ichigo into overdrive; his balls tightened, and he felt another climax building rapidly.

Ichigo abandoned his grip on Renji's hip and wrapped his right hand around Renji's cock, the clear, glistening fluid leaking from the tip slicking his palm as he stroked. He swept his thumb over the underside each time he thrust in deeply, trying to maintain the same steady motions that had Renji's eyes widening and his breath coming in quick pants, and all of it firing his own need.

And then Ichigo was surrounded again by the press of Renji's reiatsu as they neared the end. This time their energies meshed effortlessly, and the shared sensations sent them both careening toward orgasm.

"Perfect, don't stop, just like th—_nngh!_" Renji threw back his head and came with a loud groan, his release streaking Ichigo's chest and stomach and dripping down over his hand. His body went completely rigid, muscles squeezing, grabbing Ichigo's cock as Ichigo thrust urgently; he felt Renji's pleasure washing over him, and he wanted more of it, wanted so badly to come deep inside.

The very idea that he _could_ was all it took to finish him off. Ichigo snapped his hips up one more time and let go, his climax shaking him from head to toe as they kept moving as best they could through the overwhelming pleasure.

Coming down from the orgasmic high was tough; Renji folded, wrapping his arms around Ichigo and resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo pressed his face against Renji's neck and held on tightly, chests heaving together.

"You were right," Ichigo said at last. "The view is great from down here, too."

"Yup." Renji raised his head and gave him an unabashed grin. "So, what should we try next?"

Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "Whatever seems good at the time?" he offered as Renji carefully lifted himself off Ichigo and flopped down beside him on the bed. Then Ichigo remembered, and he sat bolt upright. "Oh shit, time!"

Renji sat up swiftly and shot a glance at the clock on the bedside table. "If we hurry, we've just got time t' clean up before they send for us."

"Right." Ichigo swung his legs out over the edge of the bed, but stopped as a thought occurred. "Er, we probably should take turns. It's, um…" He felt his cheeks heat up a bit, but he felt it was only fair he share this information with Renji. "It's a little weird, and it'll be a bit uncomfortable the next time you need to…" Ichigo trailed off, hoping he wouldn't have to go into any more detail – future medical student or not, he didn't think he was up to discussing the specifics, even if it was their actions that had put each other in the position to need to know.

Renji barely had time to frown in thought before understanding lit his features. "Ah, right. Thanks." He flicked his gaze down over Ichigo momentarily and cleared his throat. "You go first. You'll need t' wash a little more carefully than usual, ah, all things considered. There's nothin' really, just… ya know…" Renji climbed off the bed and opened the tall wardrobe standing in a corner.

Ichigo blinked; he hadn't even thought about that. "Right." He made a face as he headed for the small bathroom. "Yanno, if my father knew I'd forgotten everything he drilled into my head about safe sex, he'd be so pissed."

Renji shook his head. "Lot a' that don't apply here," he said, pulling a clean uniform out of the wardrobe. "No diseases like that here." He grinned. "An' we don't gotta worry about the other thing, so we're good."

That was good to know, though Ichigo still berated himself for forgetting something so basic. Still, he didn't think they had such a thing as soul condoms, anyway. He stepped into the bathroom and cleaned himself up quickly but thoroughly. When Ichigo returned, Renji handed him the slightly rumpled robe and hakama that Ichigo had stripped out of and left scattered on the floor the night before, then disappeared into the bathroom with his own clean uniform.

As Ichigo dressed, he tried not to think too much about the meeting ahead, but it was hard not to be concerned. Would they try to order him around? Control him? Restrain him, even? He frowned at that thought, but before he could worry about it, a hell butterfly soared gracefully into the room through the open bedroom window.

"Hello," Ichigo told it as it hovered in front of his face. "Renji's busy right now, maybe you could give me the message?"

The hell butterfly flapped in what Ichigo could've sworn was a thoughtful manner, then flew up and landed on top of Ichigo's head.

"Hey, quit that! Get offa there!" Ichigo waved his hand over his head, but it was no use. He tried asking, he tried ordering, he tried batting at it without actually hitting it, all to no avail.

By the time Renji emerged, fully dressed, Ichigo had given up. "Just in time." He pointed to the butterfly still perched defiantly on his head despite his best non-violent efforts. "I think this thing thinks I'm either a nest or a mate."

Renji snickered and extended his hand, and the hell butterfly ghosted over to sit on his finger instead. "Sorry, but Ichigo's spoken for," he told it firmly. He listened to the message, summoning them to the 1st Division headquarters, then released it; it circled Ichigo's head once and then flew out the window again.

Ichigo watched it fly away for a moment, then turned back to Renji with a broad smile. "That's good to know," he said simply. Renji gave him a lopsided grin, and they headed out to the main room to retrieve their zanpakutou.

Ichigo was just settling Zangetsu on his back when an unfamiliar voice echoed strangely, seeming to come from somewhere just inside his ear.

_::Well it's about damn time you two pulled yourselves together! We thought you were gonna __screw__ all morning!::_

Startled, Ichigo whipped his head around, and the question of just who the hell that was faded on his lips as he saw Renji's thunderstruck expression.

_:There's no need to be so crude. Even though they did take their time. You'd better hurry and get to the meeting. You're both already in enough trouble as it is.:_ Zangetsu's voice sounded inside Ichigo's head as it always did, and he froze in absolute astonishment as he realized that the other voice with the odd stereo quality must have been Zabimaru – and that each of their zanpakutou had spoken to them _both._

"But… we… they…" Ichigo stared at Renji incredulously, at a loss for words.

Zabimaru wasn't done. _::An' did ya hafta drop us like that? Shit like that hurts ya know!::_

_:It wasn't very considerate,:_ Zangetsu agreed.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said apologetically, finding his voice again. "Was an accident, really."

_Just 'cause __ya__ couldn't wait t__o__ get __your__ hands on each other—::_

"Shut up!" Renji snapped, his expression shifting to one of amused annoyance as he glared down at the blade in his hand. "That ain't any a' your business."

Zabimaru's next reply was apparently for Renji's ears only. Ichigo was torn between embarrassment and curiosity when Renji flushed and secured his zanpakutou with more force than was strictly necessary.

"Do I wanna know?" Ichigo asked with a wry smirk.

Renji snorted. "I'll tell ya later. We'll probably need a good laugh after the Commander-General's done with us."

Ichigo grimaced, then nodded. "Ok." He squared his shoulders. "Here we go."

When they left Renji's quarters, Renji's hand ghosted over Ichigo's rear as he reached out and shut the door behind them. Ichigo grinned, and they headed toward the 1st Division headquarters side by side.

END


End file.
